Sanji's Mind
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Kecemburuan Sanji pada Zoro, non yaoi. ZoroxRobin.


**Rating: T **

**Ringkasan: Kecemburuan Sanji pada Zoro, non yaoi. ZoroxRobin. **

**Disclaimer: Fic ini punyaku! Tapi One Piece, sumber dan dasar fic ini selamanya milik Oda-sama. **

**A/N: Aku masih payah kalau buat fic bahasa lain, jadi fic ku yang bahasa lain itu kuterjemahkan aja dulu... Please enjoy (: **

**Sanji's Mind **

Ketika Sanji sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Jadi kira-kira setelah membereskan makan siang, dan makan malam masih cukup lama. Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk memanjakan para gadis-gadis di Sunny. Atau mungkin hanya Nami. Soalnya Robin jarang (atau tidak pernah?) memintanya melakukan sesuatu secara khusus. Meski sebenarnya dia senang-senang saja untuk melakukannya. Dan kalau para gadis sedang tidak ingin diganggu, sehinggga secara otomatis tidak membutuhkan pelayanannya. Sanji akan menyalakan rokoknya. Ya, seperti biasa, dan berjalan-jalan mengitari Sunny.

Karena dia menolak untuk bermain dengan trio konyol itu. Di mana Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper menggunakan apa saja pada tubuh mereka untuk membuat lelucon. Pada akhirnya mereka akan tertawa dan saling menertawakan yang lainnya. Selain itu, ini adalah satu cara untuk menghindari pembicaraan dengan marimo. Yang kebiasannya tidak pernah berubah. Marimo masih suka tidur siang di dek. Dan dengan dia berkeliling Sunny begini, itu dapat menghindarkan mereka untuk bertarung (atau berkelahi?) untuk sementara. Artinya, tidak akan ada pertarungan sengit antara dia dan marimo itu, yang Nami tidak sukai. Kalau Robin? Biasanya dia tidak peduli dengan pertarungan-pertarungan konyol begini, mungkin baginya pertarungan ini malah lumayan menghibur.

Tapi, kalau pikirannya sedang kosong, tidak sedang memikirkan tentang resep-resep masakan atau pun para gadis, tanpa sengaja dia malah berpikir tentang marimo. Tentang kecemburuannya pada laki-laki berambut hijau menyebalkan itu.

'Dia itu kuat sekali.' Terkadang, Sanji juga harus mengakui hal ini. Zoro bisa memotong logam dengan mudah seakan baru memotong kayu atau benda lunak lain. Kru pertama itu tidak pernah membicarakannya, tapi Sanji tahu setiap pertarungan yang dilakukan Zoro, entah dia menang atau kalah. Seperti pertarungannya dengan Daz Bones sampai pertukarannya pada Batholomew Kuma sialan dengan nyawa Luffy dan kru lainnya. Dia masih terluka setelah pertarungannya dengan Oz, ketika dia menyerap semua rasa sakit dan lelah Luffy setelah bertarung dengan Shicibukai Moriah atau apapun namanya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Bagaimanapun, Sanji tahu hal ini dari para Bajak Laut Rolling yang masih cukup sadar untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

'_Dan biasanya dia mendapat lawan yang lebih kuat dariku.' _Ya, tanpa perlu melihat dua kali juga, dia sudah tahu.

Kembali saat dia bertarung di Arlong Park ketika dia melawan gurita itu. Marimo masih bisa mengalahkannya walaupun masih terluka akibat kekalahannya melawan si Mata Elang. Kemudian Mr. 1 dari Baroque Works, yang kelihatannya membuat dia mampu memotong logam. Zoro mengalahkan seorang pendeta di Skypea, dan seorang agen pemerintah berhidung aneh-mirip Usopp di Enies Lobby. Dari mana pun Sanji melihatnya, mereka semua lebih kuat dari semua lawan yang ia kalahkan. Bahkan Zoro mendapat sebuah pedang baru di Thriller Bark.

Sanji mengumam tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia kembali berjalan ke arah Dek berumput hijau tanpa sadar, kakinya secara otomatis membawanya kembali ke sana, ke tempat Nami dan Robin sedang membaca, sementara Marimo masih tertidur di tiang utama, di bawah bayang–bayang layar kapal. Pemandangan ini menyakitkan matanya. Mengganggunya dari pemandangan indah di dek: Nami dan Robin yang sedang berjemur di kursi mereka.

"Sanji, bisakah kau membuatkan aku teh dan sedikit cemilan?" Nami berkata dari kursinya begitu melihat Sanji. Di tangannya, sebuah koran terbuka lebar, itu adalah koran yang dibawa merpati koran pagi ini.

"Tentu Nami-chwan!" Sanji menari singkat di dek dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi hati, dan terbang ke dapur dengan kecepatan cahaya. Melihat para gadis selalu dapat mengisi penuh semangatnya. Dan begitu dia melihat kecantikan alami Nami dan Robin, pikiran barusan langsung menghilang di udara. Sanji membiarkan pikiran positif-bahagia mengalihkan otaknya.

"Sayangnya marimo itu tidak punya pesona untuk menarik para perempuan." katanya kemudian, senang dengan pemikirannya ini. Sanji mengambil kue rendah lemak dari lemari pendingin dan membawanya bersamaan dengan sebuah set teh di poci dengan tiga cangkir. Well, kenapa tiga? Satu untuk Nami, satu untuk Robin, dan satu? Bukan marimo tentu saja. Mungkin Nami dan Robin akan mengundangnya minum juga? Mereka bertiga akan minum teh di dek dengan angin semilir yang menyenangkan. Wow, ini romantis sekali!

"Nami–cwhan! Ini teh dan cemilannya." katanya senang, matanya masih berbentuk hati.

"Terimakasih, Sanji." Nami tersenyum ketika melihat teh dan camilannya datang.

"Ada yang lain, Nami-cwhan?" katanya, sambil menarikan tarian yang mirip dengan Bon Kurey. Mungkin bila mereka bersama mereka bisa membentuk grup balet? Hahaha, mungkin saja.

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup." Nami menghirup terhnya dan membaca lagi.

Sanji melirik Robin; dia sedang membaca buku tebal yang ada di pangkuannya. Sanji memutuskan untuk 'menyapa' Robin juga.

"Robin-chwan. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Dan seperti biasa, gadis itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan anggun. Dia benar-benar karakter yang tenang dan kalem.

"Tidak, terimakasih tuan Koki." Jadi Sanji tidak mempunyai alasan lain untuk tinggal.

"Baiklah, apapun katamu. Aku siap melayani."

Sayang sekali, kursi tempat Robin duduk ada di satu garis dengan tiang utama. Jadi dari tempat itu Sanji dapat melihat marimo tidur dengan jelas. Dan ini benar-benar menghancurkan moodnya.

'_Robin-san selalu sopan, bahkan pada marimo.'_ pikirnya dengan sengit. Dia duduk di samping Robin. Melihat gadis itu. Melihatnya terasa seperti oasis setelah tanpa sengaja melihat marimo. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia sering melihat marimo dengan pandangan aneh. Sebenarnya untuk apa itu?' pikirnya lagi. Dan Sanji melihat kalau mata Robin tidak selalu tertuju pada bukunya. Dengan tangan menumpu pipi, dia melihat ke arah kru pertama. Sani cemberut.

"Ada apa, tuan Koki?" tanya Robin ketika melihat Sanji cemberut.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya cepat, tapi kemudian dia ragu. "Mengapa kau melihatnya seperti itu?" Robin tersenyum.

"Melihat siap maksudmua, tuan Koki?"

"Tentu saja marimo! Sialan itu bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan wanita." dia bergumam.

"Jadi tuan Pendekar? Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Kau sering sekali melihatnya." Sanji berkata. _'Dan jangan bilang kalau kau memiliki perasaan padanya.' _

"Masa?" Robin tersenyum lagi. Pertanyaan tidak langsung ini, bagaimanapun menunjukkan matanya. Dan Sanji tidak bodoh, dia tahu apa arti mata itu.

_Sial! _

Sanji melihat Robin dengan horror. "Jadi kau..." Sanji bangkit dan berlari ke dapur, tempat teramannya. Tepat ketika dia melihat Luffy. Kapten mereka itu sedang mengendap-endap untuk mengambil kue dari lemari pendingin. "Luffy! Tidak ada kue untukmu sampai makan malam!" Dia menendang keluar kaptennya dan menutup pintu dapur, atau membanting tepatnya.

"Ayolah, Sanji, sepotong kecil saja... Aku kelaparan." keluh Luffy. Sanji mengabaikannya. Sanji duduk di kursi dan mengacak rambutnya.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihatnya? Robin melihatnya setiap hari. Ini pasti...'

Sanji bangkit, dan mengintip dari keca di pintu dapur. Nami sudah tidak ada di kursinya, begitu juga dengan Robin. Robin? Dia sedang ada di samping marimo. " Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? " geram Sanji. Dan kemudian Sanji membeku.

Ketika Robin pergi, Sanji tidak sabar lagi untuk menghajar Zoro.

"Marimo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Robin-san!" Serangan cepatnya segera dihentikan oleh katana.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mengganggu tidurku!" sengit Zoro, dan pertarungan pun berlanjut.

"Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Robin?" Sanji tetap menyerang dan menghindari pedang Zoro.

"Robin apa? Aku belum bicara padanya hari ini!" Zoro berteriak. Sanji lantas membatu.

"Kau...tidak...bicara?" Sanji bertanya, heran.

"Jelas tidak! Sebenarnya tentang apa ini?"

' _Jadi, Robin menciumnya?'_ Sanji memandang Zoro. _' Laki-laki yang tidur selama 20 jam sehari. Dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk 'menyapa' para gadis.' _pikirnya_. 'Jadi apa yang Robin lihat pada marimo?' _Zoro menghindar sebuah tendangan asal, dan meninju Sanji hingga ke dek atas. Tapi sepertinya Sanji tidak menghindar sama sekali. Ada pandangan kekalahan di matanya._ 'Aku, pangeran yang menawan, kalah pada monster hijau itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dia punya dan aku tidak? Ini pasti hanya mimpi!' _

"Tuan Pendekar, ada apa dengan tuan Koki?" Robin kembali ke kursinya dengan buku lain yang sama tebalnya.

"Well, Aku tidak tahu." Dia menyarungkan pedangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, 'apa yang kulakukan padamu' yang Koki genit itu ocehkan sejak tadi?" Untuk sesaat, wanita berambut hitam gagak itu merona.

"Dia menanyakannya?"

"Ya, jadi tentang apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran. Tapi Robin hanya tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa, tuan Pendekar."

**Hum..hum, mungkin nggak kalau ini aku buat multi chapter? Aku sih nggak yakin, belum pernah soalnya! Tapi selama ada lebih banyak masukan: kritik, komen, saran, ide, flare(jangan!), aku akan senang. Thanks banget buat Lolu-san**

**Hiks... dia baek banget **** Aku berhutang semangat menulis ini karena dia.**

**Thanks for reading by the way! Hope you like it. Review dong? **


End file.
